beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Calculator
https://sonichits.com/video/Edward_Scissortongue/The_Calculator - listen Lyrics Edited from https://www.flashlyrics.com/lyrics/edward-scissortongue/the-calculator-11 The calculator's in the bath, fizzling and shorting out crunch numbers in the steam before it powers down i took a call from a man preaching the words of our father not religious but I heard him out the phoneline was humming like the lo-fi drubbings of a ghost like Swayze i remember the sentiment he was getting out but the exact words that he used still evade me it was something about 'the punishments bestowed upon the shoulders of the troubled and lost' 'nd as tha' calculator burned and cracked - fizz turned and snapped -I SAW LIFE for on this spinning rock a big bang bang beginning couldn't bring back the living when the guillotine's sharp and commences swingin' faster than hell4leather i've dealt with every pasture that gave me tenure but then the darkness enters so I'm back at the drawing board, a tour de force scratched and forced like a lord of war mid-term forecast perform report crate loads of guns, {bullets hum}, the world is yours a thousand lives sat on this spinning drum, f--k the wHITE FLGA like swinging man give me one let me crunch some numbers one last time, just to certify there's enough carnage for everyone one book, one life, one heaven, one letter lines scribe one, one fuse wire one first class stamp sent it on, missed the letter bomb, the warm stench of fresh death in the setting sun fresh deaths set in sun, each phase is wonderful, Schizophrenic discourse. Dealing with the numbers i put the phone down, i hung it up, i can't quite remember, i returned to the annals of this great adventure. As my world span like bastions an Abacus shifted all the pieces just left of center (it says) can you see your life line thriving on that outline mimings of a nailed dark coffin top cause the lies on the tic tac toe tag team tray blows cause summertime's kicking off and the coroner is hollowing your innards on an operating table laced with instruments and bottled Gods the music, screams sound a lot like singing when the demons are about and up to not a lot so pop your cogs, and preserve your life in a fossil rock its like all of the lies that my brain stores inside the designs to remind us of all of the signs lead to what you lost the renaissance forevermore, all im selling is repentance to men of war five people in the queue where's the exit door, man scissortongue's a genius what were you selected for? In the slow drift of a silver haze, pretty patterns pitty-patter in the crystal maze, the same process, repeat the steps until the outcome is full-proof laddered into utter sh-te, and oh i dont know this road but the darkness that envelopes each step seems inthralled with danger let me size up the saga in bars and the quickset of numbers man I'll stick them in the calculator stick them in the calculator, Do what I've got to do, speak to the streets tonight, surrogate the rotten truth ~ flatline like frisbees, skimming through the vortex, get born, breathe, live, die, happen, get done, it all seems silly when you cast out like little bits of litter making killings of the city dumb, and this fine aerobee (rocket) was launched from the flesh when the windspeed was turbulant and meddlesome, but the wind sing waned a slip-stream change cause just another morter than the kettle drum the town is gonna talk about that first fling, When the battlements are breached when the hearse swings. i ran the corner of the street in which i lie, in a rigamortis episode, document the morning, dot dot dash in the siren of the telephone, a long lost labyrinth of tyrants are awaiting you. and a hop scotch valley full of lava lakes and terror drones, and a stop start belly of the carnage that we're racing through begs the question, what would our saviour do, he'd take it on the chin like a gentleman, but this type of question and it doesn't mean s--t, 'til your knee deep spilling out your sins inside a vocal booth, That's what I'm trying to do, it's good for you, a little bit of honesty to trade with all the f--king lies, to take a part the many mechanisms thrive, and in the make-up of my metal heart the sparking in my state of mind, Just {shut the f--k up, and make a date with darkness - you sowed the seeds for this great macabre, dip your toes 'til they're fizzling in lakes of lava, ask a stupid question and get a stupid answer}x2 Theremin *iother song https://genius.com/Edward-scissortongue-theremin-lyrics[[Category:Songs]] Category:Hip-Hop Category:Post-Emo